The Amazing World of MYCUN
''The Amazing World of MYCUN ''is a 1-hour television special, which aired on September 23, 2016. It features a crossover between The Amazing World of Gumball ''and [[MYCUN |''MYCUN]]. ''Cartoon Network announced the crossover on July 10, 2016. The special also included a sneak preview clip of the tenth season of [[Adventures of MYCUN|''Adventures of MYCUN]]. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson / Penny Fitzgerald / Teri * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Steve Carell as Gru * Max Charles as Carn Garza * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Lauren Tom as Naomi * Hugo Harrison as Tobias Wilson / Idaho / Juke / Rob / Ms. Simian * Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger / Rachel Wilson / Masami Yoshida / Molly Collins * Mic Graves as Banana Joe * Sandra Searles Dickinson as Joanna "Granny Jojo" Watterson * Kerry Shale as Hector Jotunheim / Bobert / Leslie / Alan / Larry Needlemeyer * Steve Furst as Principal Nigel Brown * Adam Long as Mr. Steve Small * Simon Lipkin as Rocky Robinson * Maria Teresa Creasey as Jamie * Fergus Craig as Sussie, face performed by Aurelie Charbonnier * Colin Hanks as Tom * Lisa Schwartz as Angela * James Adomian as Ben * Maria Bamford as Ginger * Tom Kenny as Hank / additional voices * Pamela Adlon as Pierre * Anndi McAfee as Gina * Alan Tudyk as Ron / additional voices * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Tim Whintall as Bernard * Taran Killam as Nature Cat * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks / Stella * Bobby Moynihan as Hal * Kate Micucci as Daisy * Sharlto Copley as Henry / Jimmy / Rodney / Monte Carlo / Monty Python / Ronald / Lincoln / Laurie / Linwood / Jack / Wonder Lucas / Blake Bradley / Milton Bradley / Lynn Sr. / Bobby / Lindsey Stirling / Benny Benassi / Manny Benassi / Jay Walking / Cameron Parmesan / Frank Ferdinand / Noize MC (NZMC) / Oxxxymiron / Vince / Fred / Malcolm / Employee Additional voices include Geo G., Jack Angel, Mona Marshall, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Fred Tatasciore, Bill Farmer, Kevin Shinick, Jan Rabson, Danny Mann, Candi Milo, Jess Harnell, John DiMaggio, Jim Ward, Pamela Hayden, Frank Welker, and Amanda Maddock. Reception Coming soon! Home media ''The Amazing World of MYCUN ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 11, 2016 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:MYCUN Studios Category:CGI Entertament Category:Time Warner Category:20th Century Fox